Item
An i'tem' in SPP is one of the objects you can put into your decorated habitat with your pet. Categories For the purposes of Habi Makeover, items are divided into several categories. For Habi Makeover, these are kept in sub-folders of the Inventory folder on your computer. Inventory/Habitats You always have to have 1 habitat background behind your pet and your items. You can never have less than one or more than one and they are always full-size. They can't be rotated or moved, and they can't be deleted, only changed. Inventory/Effects You can have no Effects or 1 Effect, that's all. Like habitats, they are always full-size. They can't be rotated or moved. Stickies: Old Accessories and Clothing The next two categories of things are "stickies." They are attached to your pet and can move with your pet. You can't move them. They are always attached to some designated part of your pet. You can't resize them either. They are automatically sized to fit your pet. Inventory/Old Accessories Old Accessories were designed to fit the old Classic-style pets. You may be able to use them on the new-style pets, but they sometimes look distorted on the new pets. Inventory/Clothing Clothing is a category of sticky items designed for the new-style pets. If you try to put them on a Classic pet, they just won't appear. Inventory/Planters Sets Planter sets can't be displayed by SPP Lite, but we will keep them in our inventory in case we find a way to display them in the future. Inventory/Moveable Items Everything else goes into the Movable Items category for ease of checking to see if you've missed downloading anything, because it's often hard to tell which category something goes into. Unlike any of the other categories, these items can be moved, rotated, resized, and flopped. The following categories are in this folder (later, you'll be able to search by these categories): *Vintage Apparel *Furniture *Outdoor *Plushies and Toys *Floral *Causes *Food *Category 12 (don't know what these have in common) *Maybe some other categories I don't know about yet Inventory/Pet Setup As of version 1.03 of Habi Makeover, you cannot save a Pet Setup, but this will be available in a future version. A Pet Setup file will contain most of the information that is contained in the pet exchange screen of Habi Makeover, plus any colours or markings on your pet. A minimal decorated habitat consists of a habitat background and a pet, so the Pet Setup file will be a way to specify which pet should go into a new habitat. Item arrangement Items are arranged in layers from back to front of the decorated habitat in this order: #Habitat background #Pet with Clothing and Old Accessories #*Clothing and Old Accessories are attached to the pet and move when the pet moves. They have a normal order so that bottoms go on before tops, and both of those go on before hair or hats, etc. #Movable Items #*Movable items are the only things that can be moved, rotated, flopped, and resized. The are normally drawn within the Movable Items layer in the order they have been added to or moved moved within the habitat. You can think of this as each item having its own layer inside the Movable Items layer. #Alternate layer for Pet with Clothing and Accessories #*When layer change option is activated, the Pet with its Clothing and Old Accessories moves to this layer instead of its normal layer. This allows you to "decorate behind your pet." In the SPP game, this was an option available to VIP members. #Effects #Planters #*Planters are not shown in SPP Lite, but in the game they appeared in the very top layer in front of everything else. Category:Tutorials